La Reine de l'Ennui
by Pappillon
Summary: White Diamond had been bored a very long time.
1. Chapter 1

The gems had always painted her as large, imposing, and glowing. Her all-seeing eyes, as well as the diamond set into her forehead, constantly shined—in marble, or paint, or even in print. She shook the walls by walking past them. Her singing had broken a million hearts and corrupted a million gems. She would dress up and appear larger than life, sparkling like a goddess, touching the other two Diamonds on the shoulders and inspiring a lifetime's amount of fear with just one look from her sharp, clear eyes. She was Yellow's electricity, Blue's ice, and Pink's warmth.

The first time they made love happened like an accident. Lips spontaneously met up, and everything exploded from there, until both queens laid flat and unmoving. Upon White's gigantic cushion, they were glued together with a light layer of sweat.

"You held back."

Yellow furrowed her brows. " _Held back?_ "

"Yeah." White met up with the other Diamond's stare. "I could tell that you wanted more. Maybe pull my hair or choke me a little."

Yellow felt White's large breasts as the elder queen pressed their bodies closer together. She watched those light grey lips work into a grin.

"But I imagine Blue doesn't like those things."

Yellow's cheeks went gold. "She doesn't."

"Well, if you were rough with me, I doubt I would mind. You could even boss me around." Her gaze darted away. "If you wanted to, I mean."

"White, do you _want_ me to boss you around?"

"No one has before. Not in that way."

They looked at one another again, and Yellow's inner thighs grew wet. Something like static teemed in her stomach and drowned her to the teeth.

"So, yes. I do. It's something I've fantasized about for a while now, but…" Her whole face turned silver. "I suppose I was too shy to ask. It seemed like you and Blue had something between you."

Yellow sighed. "She's still not over Pink."

"Poor thing." For just a moment, the paper-colored queen focused on nothing in particular while the golden one gave a percentage of a scowl. Both breathed in unison. "Well, I'm glad I'm not stealing you away." White kissed Yellow on the cheek. "If you do want to play rough with me, do you think you could start out gently? I have no idea what I'm getting myself into."

"I wouldn't seriously hurt you." One of Yellow's gloveless hands smoothed over White's generous hip before landing a firm tap on her ass. The elder Diamond cried out.

"How was that?"

"Do it again."

Yellow did, while she smacked White's lips with a hard kiss.

"More—"

The plea vibrated inside Yellow's mouth, so she went in deep to taste the other gem's noise. That firm hand afflicted White again, and she melted, giving in completely to the unreasonable demands of Yellow's tongue.

They broke apart for only a moment.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes, it's perfect."

"Good. Lay on your stomach."

Their lips met briefly before White Diamond complied, flat upon her cushion with her arms crossed above her head. Yellow looked her naked form up and down, catching on the curves usually hidden beneath layers of clothing.

Pink had once asked her if she kept extra air in her breasts for singing opera. Both Blue and Yellow gasped at the audacity of her question, even though Pink had probably spoken in genuine curiosity.

In response, White had laughed. "Of course," she replied. "What else would I use them for?"

Yellow ran her hand along her long spine.

She looked smaller without her shoulder pads, magnificent cloak, and stilettos, even though she still towered. The other Diamonds always had to look up at her, no matter what.

"You're beautiful." Yellow went for the unmarked side of White's ass, causing her to spit out a shout. "I'd love to mark that pretty back of yours, but I have other matters to attend to first." Yellow slapped her again.

"Whatever you like, My Diamond."

The golden queen made a tiny gasp and White looked back at her with a smirk across her mouth.

Yellow's strict hand took the point of her wild hair and pulled.

"Do you think this is a joke?"

"Aah—no, Ma'am. Not at all."

"Then why are you still smiling?"

"I'm not trying to, My Diamond—"

"Do you like it when I pull your hair?" She drew White back further and hit her raw skin hard.

White gasped in reply.

"You do like it, don't you, _you kinky bitch?_ "

" _I love it, Madame._ "

"Ha, I'm not surprised." Another firm slap. "Spread your legs."

Yellow was fucking soaked.

And as soon as White got her thighs far enough apart, she plunged two of her fingers in deep to feel that the other queen was just as wet, if not wetter. Unintentionally, she moaned in high C, sucking in breath as Yellow stroked her insides.

"You had better not come."

"Oh please—I can't help it."

Yellow tugged her tresses even harder. "' _I can't help it…_ '"

"I can't help it, _My Diamond_."

"That's better." She released that handful of hair and slipped in another finger. White arched her back anyway as she sang in pleasure and dug her nails into the cushion. "You might not be able to help it, but you had better try."

"What will you do if I come, My Diamond?"

"Hmm." Her knuckles stroked past White's G-spot, causing all of her muscles to squeeze and her lungs to scream. "I'm going to fist you."

White pushed all three of Yellow's fingers together.

"Don't tell me you like that too."

The elder empress didn't answer; she merely rocked back so Yellow's hand would go in deeper.

The sun queen spanked her again. " _Did I say you could move?_ "

"No, Ma'am."

" _No_ , so stay still and take it."

Giving up, the empress-slave fell forward upon the cushion, still holding onto fistfuls of it with her razor nails. She gasped in air and hollered a few pretty notes as Yellow moved her prints in and out, steadily, just slow enough that White might beg.

But she didn't. Her body adjusted to the pace and squeezed each time Yellow's fingers filled her, sighing in satisfaction.

"Look at you. You're so excited." Golden lips graced one milky shoulder blade and sucked gently, but with every intention of leaving a mark.

"I've wanted this for a long time, Yellow."

The sun queen drug her bitch teeth across White's back.

" _Aah—!_ I've wanted this for a long time, My Diamond!"

Yellow smiled and stopped around her lower ribs, going back to the sweet sucking before adding yet another digit.

White moved to high F.

"I'm flattered. I've wanted this for a long time too."

"Truly, Madame?"

"Truly." Yellow bunched up her lips against her lover's flesh and gave her a slight tap on the hip. "Lift this up. I want to rub your clitoris."

"I'll come, My Diamond."

"You have my permission, White." At those words, Yellow's face turned golden. They felt odd in her mouth, as if they might never have existed in that order, yet there they went.

The Queen of Homeworld lifted her hips so Yellow could loop her free hand around and don her even more pleasure. Her prints found that little bundle of nerves and made tight circles around it while all four of her fingers worked White from the inside. In response, she arched her back and gasped in huge quantities of air and cried in tones neither of them could even hear. Occasionally, and especially towards the end, she threw in words:

" _Fuck! Yellow! I'm coming—_ " She yelled. " _Oh, please—just a little more!_ "

"Oh my stars."

Finally, she almost actually sang as her whole body squeezed and nearly broke Yellow's hand. The goddess collapsed and her partner claimed her arms back, somehow needing to catch her own breath.

"Holy fuck, White."

"Yellow—" She rolled over onto her back and regarded the other Diamond, eyes boiling over with sex. Her body still rolled from the violent orgasm and her gem sparkled more than usual. "I've never felt anything like that." She shut her tired lids and a few tears escaped from the corners. "I feel alive."

Yellow could not respond, but cleaned her lover's cheeks. Eventually, she said, "You were astounding."

"Come here. I want to hold you."

The sun queen laid down next to the light and snow until swallowed completely by her grasp. White pushed their mouths together to suck on Yellow's tongue and nearly touched between her legs. Those colorless fingers settled just before her lips, which soaked with arousal.

White's face burned so close to Yellow's.

"It's okay," the golden queen encouraged. "Put them in."

Yellow ended up moaning into White's throat as a few of those pale fingers slipped inside. They searched a moment, until Yellow guided them to her G-spot.

Eventually, The Queen of Homeworld came to rest on top of Yellow, big breasts settling against her small ones; impressive curves crushing her straight lines. Then Yellow came herself, with most of her swollen taste buds between White's teeth, and the eldest empress let her go in place of sleep she desperately needed.

Yellow tripped away in a haze, trying to remember if White had asked her back the next day or if she had just hallucinated that part and maybe everything else too.


	2. Chapter 2

Once, a Quartz guard had bumped into one of White's Pearls by accident. The servant ended up with horrendous bruises on both legs with how hard she had hit the ground. She wept in pain, unable to walk, and the soldier carried her back to her master, shaken with fear for her life.

Inside the Queen's enormous throne room, she bowed before her Diamond, cradling the wounded slave in her large, but gentle arms.

"My Diamond," she was rumored to say, "I'm so sorry. I've damaged one of your Pearls. With too much force, I bumped into her, and now I've hurt her legs."

White Diamond glowered in her massive silence, as the only sound echoing throughout her chamber was that of the Pearl's lamenting. Her fiery eyes dug into the Quartz's shoulders as she cast a chilly shadow over both of them. Smoke she created in still rage drained from one side of her mouth in columns. Her gem sparkled in cold deliberation. White Diamond had made up her mind.

Her voice echoed like a loud speaker, and the ground shook with her tone. " _You will be punished._ "

No one knew what happened to that Quartz, but none had seen her alive again.

Yellow Diamond paced with a perfectly round, plain white Pearl inside her hands. She had been marching through the hallway to White Diamond's chamber, and had failed to notice the servant's pale, colorless skin against the pale, colorless walls and the pale, marble floor. The poor thing, who couldn't run out of the way in time, shrieked beneath Yellow's guillotine of a heel, and her body vanished into a cloud of smoke.

With careful fingers, Yellow picked up her gem and held it.

" _No, no, no—_ "

She had heard the stories too, and held the Pearl up to her golden eyes to check for damage. Luckily, not so much as even a small scratch affected the gem, but still, Yellow's brow had begun to perspire.

On the other side of the hall, the doors complained softly as they opened.

"Yellow—" the goddess called, "Oh, there you are. Did you get lost?"

"White, I—" She had only lived for five thousand years. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Dear?" White drew closer, with her heels clacking out a few beats against the clean floor. "What happened?"

"I stepped on one of your Pearls." Yellow turned to face her fate, to look White in her mad silver eyes and repent in their eternal embers for her unnatural sin. The Ancient Queen towered, sparkling with all the knowledge and power in the universe. Inside her blinding brilliance, the Elder One drew near and set her sight burning against Yellow's palms to witness the depravity of her crime.

"Oh, poor thing." White took her Pearl. "You must have scared her." She _laughed._ "I bet she was startled when she saw you. _Here comes Yellow Diamond, stomping through the halls._ "

"But—"

"Just be more careful next time. I know Pearls are hard to see because they're so little, but you'll get used to having them around. I've stepped on them before too, and I was so worried, but you shouldn't beat yourself up over it. She'll be back soon."

Yellow tilted her head in exasperation.

"I suppose I should have told you that Cotton would be cleaning today. She blends right in, doesn't she?" White set her free hand on her guest's shoulder. "Are you ready to begin our lesson? Today I'm hoping to explore your range…"

Yellow recalled standing there, paralyzed, petrified, and dumbfounded.

25,000 years later, she remained just as still in the rare darkness of her chambers. She sat in her armchair, staring at the wall opposite to her, almost entirely still save for her nail picking. A small amount of natural light shined in from the stars of outer space, and sometimes, she even turned to look at them.

Yellow saw them nearly every day, but their beauty never diminished.

She drew a little blood from her pinky and immediately drained it through her teeth. Then Yellow stood and went into the next room to gather together a bag for tomorrow.

White Diamond awaited in her chambers after work, lounging on her cushion again, having removed her regalia from the workday. She had covered her torso in a loose-fitting, sleeveless top, through which Yellow could make out her undermost layer. Despite the article she wore to support them, her breasts billowed out of her shirt, finally free from the oppression of her shoulder pads.

Perhaps the only thing White would do willingly, aside from sleeping and now sex, was sing. Yellow, Blue, and for a time Pink, would catch her in her room, making her powerful voice echo around the walls until her sound covered every molecule of air. She never struggled to hit the high notes and had likely just emerged a diva, having been grown to sing merely by her intense desire to do so. Some of the gems rumored she burst from the ground shouting an aria, but anyone who could verify was no longer alive, except for White, who couldn't remember her first five minutes.

She yawned, "Hello, Yellow."

Her Pearls greeted the guest before running away, stray whispers escaping them as they disappeared one by one through the door.

"Hello, White."

The paper-colored queen's attention caught on Yellow's bag of tricks before she spoke. "I'm glad you returned. I thought you might call to say that you had to work late, or decide not to visit altogether. I knew I wanted you to come back just after you left, but…" She trailed off a moment, so her vision could stick to the tiles. "I thought, and maybe even feared, you wouldn't want to. It had all happened so suddenly, but I enjoyed it. I really did."

"I did too." Yellow sat next to her on the edge of the obese pillow. It shifted her weight and caused the other Diamond to sit up.

"Yellow, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"What is it like, when you make love with Blue?"

"Well—" Yellow looked at the tiny scab trapped beneath her nail. "It's different. She always wants me to be gentle with her. She's so sensitive."

White moved closer.

"But, at the same time, she's very responsive, and you're both noisy."

The elder queen laughed, "I can believe that," and looped one of her arms around Yellow. "What did you bring for me?"

White kissed behind her guest's ear, which caused Yellow to turn and clasp their lips together. The contact only lasted a short time, yet managed to dye White's face entirely grey. The color tended to boil over from her neck and never remained only in her cheeks. She got wasted off of just one sip.

"A few things." The sun queen opened the bag to reveal several long pieces of fabric and a strap-on made for a goddess her size.

Pale and curious fingers went for the toy right away. "Wow." She smoothed over the small ridges that dappled its skin in rows and clasped Yellow closer. "It's big."

"You're acting like you've never seen one before."

"I haven't. I wasn't aware you could have such things made."

"What do you do when you're alone, White?"

"I just use my hand."

Yellow merely looked at her.

"It's kept me happy up to this point. I never thought to commission such a thing. That's all."

"White, before yesterday, were you ever with another gem?"

Her gradient darkened, and she took a moment. "When Pink Diamond was still alive, before she and Blue began making love, we played with one another, but…it was nothing like what you and I did."

"I…I don't know what to say. I'm shocked."

"I don't know what to say either." The Queen of Homeworld pulled away. She placed the toy on the bed.

"I was so rough with you. If I had known—"

"No. I loved every moment. I mean that sincerely, Yellow. It was everything I had always fantasized about. No one had ever fucked me that hard before, or at all really. I wondered, what it was like."

Yellow furrowed her brows.

White kissed her lips. "Please don't worry. What difference does it make anyway?" They came together again, briefly. "You still came here, and I still want you to do everything you were going to do. Choke me—" Her arms stole Yellow close. "Pull my hair—" The kisses grew longer. "Tell me what to do. I love it—" A gloved hand touched White's neck. "Please. Fuck me up."

Yellow shoved her tongue into her lover's mouth, and pushed her onto the bed. White's lips bent into a smile as her hands went about tearing off Yellow's clothing.

Her armor bent like tin foil beneath the elder empress's fingers.

"Someone's excited."

"I've been waiting all day, My Diamond."

Yellow ripped White's clothing to stardust and wrapped those golden arms around her until their bodies stuck together. They squeezed hard enough to hurt one another's ribs, but such a sensation didn't hinder them whatsoever. Both Diamonds continued to share a singular mouth with the occasional nip.

Finally, Yellow came up for air and found the stars in her lover's eyes and White's hands on her ass.

Her face had yet again blossomed grey. The golden queen leaned over to bite her fat upper lip.

White laughed.

"I don't know what you think is so funny."

"My apologies, Madame."

Their faces met again briefly. "Stay exactly where you are. I'll be back in a moment."

White did what her temporary master asked, remaining still upon the smooth fabric of her pillow. Her starlight eyes followed Yellow as she went back into her bag and pulled out one long strip of fabric.

"My Diamond—" White's tone sounded off around her words.

"Yes, White?"

"Would you mind leaving your boots on?"

Yellow began her way back. "I suppose I could." Though she had phased off her leggings, she kept her heels. "Do you like them?"

"They flatter you, My Diamond, especially when they're the only thing you're wearing."

Yellow sat on White's stomach and took a hold of her wrists. "That's sweet of you to say." With the piece of fabric, she bound them together, securing a knot where the goddess's limbs met. White gasped, and Yellow felt as her lungs expanded and contracted.

The golden queen made a wet spot just beneath her lover's breasts.

"Is that too tight?"

"No, ma'am. It's perfect."

"Good." Yellow pushed White's arms down so they, too, lied flat against the cushion. "I'm going to sit on your face."

Yellow felt White gasp.

"Are you nervous? I suppose you haven't given oral sex before."

"I haven't."

The dominant Diamond almost came to pinch one of White's nipples to punish her for forgetting those two words, but stopped upon catching the color painted upon her face. At that point, even her upper chest had darkened a few shades and her brows bent beneath the overwhelming sensation of everything all at once. She cupped White's breast instead and opted to sit around her hips so she could lean forward and kiss her burning cheek.

"Talk to me, White." Yellow touched her lips to her partner's jaw.

"I don't know if I'm ready, My Diamond."

Yellow's mouth met her ear before they looked into one another's eyes. "You seem overwhelmed."

"That's a good way of putting it, Ma'am."

"I can't say I'm surprised." She leaned all the way forward to kiss White on the gem, then felt the goddess inhale again, before making a lofty sigh.

White looped her arms gently around Yellow's neck. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. This is normal." The golden queen kissed the goddess's cheek bone. "Perhaps it will be easier if I show you what to do. You're going to be aroused but I expect you to try and focus. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you."

Yellow bit her neck. "Now put your arms back up this instant. I never said you could move them."

White squealed and complied.

The sun queen made her way down, trailing her mouth along White's collar bones, her breasts, her stomach, stopping occasionally to suck and leave her with a mark.

All the bruises from the day before had faded.

White frequently gasped in reply, arching her back as her legs quivered and her fever grew. Yellow kissed her open thighs and got a little high herself on the sight before her. "White—" Two of her fingers smoothed past those swollen and soaking labia, careful to avoid her clitoris. The poor woman might combust.

She had already wet the cushion beneath her.

"I'm turned on, My Diamond."

"I can see that." Yellow touched her lips to the space between her inner thigh and her vagina, and White squirmed and twisted while her fingers curled up. "Try to pay attention now, White."

" _Aah_ —Yes, ma'am."

"I'm going to start by licking around the outside, because if I go for your clitoris right now, it might be too much. No part of this should be uncomfortable."

"Yes, My Diamond."

Yellow began as she promised by taking long laps around White's labia majora, and by pushing the elder queen's thighs apart with her hands. Occasionally, she stopped to draw upon White's skin, causing her to take in those short breaths again.

"I'm going to come again—"

"I've barely started."

"I know, but—" Yellow released her with a pop and White cried as her toes curled.

"You had better cut that shit out. Honestly, I'm trying to show you something and you're such a slut that you can't even pay attention."

White drew in a breath and threw her head to one side. "I'm so sorry, My Diamond."

"You should be. This will be noted on your record." Yellow inserted two of her digits and White immediately tightened around them. "I wouldn't usually start fingering you at this point, but you obviously need to learn some discipline. I'm going to explain what I'll do next and if you let out so much as one moan, I'm going to spank you raw."

"Please, My Diamond—"

"Be quiet." Yellow's finger slid inside with a clap and White undulated in silence save for the sound of her uneven air. "Now—" Her prints played her partner's G-spot. White bit her lip. "I'm going to lick your clit using the tip of my tongue, with a flicking motion. I'll stop every once in a while to suck on it, since we don't know which one you like better. It's best to mix it up anyway."

White had already begun her ascent to heaven, though she didn't vocalize at all.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Diamond."

"Good. Since you did so well just now, you have my permission to be as noisy as you like."

"May I come, Madame?"

"Certainly."

Yellow began along the outside of White's vagina again, slowly circling closer and closer to the Queen of Homeworld's clit. Her hand made steady and firm motions the entire time and White grew louder by the second. As softly as possible, Yellow coasted the tip of her tongue past that bundle of nerves. She did this several times before adopting it into her mouth to draw gently upon it, but even those feather light touches made White sing.

Yellow held on to White's hip with her free hand and kept caressing her G-spot with the other, until the goddess squeezed harder and harder and her voice filled the entire room. White began to sparkle as she collapsed backward. Yellow let her go.

But those golden eyes never left the glowing goddess, who released tears yet again.

"I can't believe—" She wiped up the droplets with her bound hands, those long, delicate fingers catching them as they fell. "I've been missing out all this time. I had no idea."

Yellow cleaned her own face, and did not reply.

"I can't even move."

One of her golden hands touched White's knee. "You shouldn't cry."

"I don't mean to. I'm sorry. It's just so _much._ "

The youngest queen laid next to the elder, unbinding her arms so they could hold hands. Their fingers slipped together easily, and both of them remained almost entirely still, while White gathered both her breath and composure.

"You could have snapped your fingers and I would have gotten onto my knees for you."

"Truly, Yellow?"

"I'm utterly serious. It's something I've wanted to do for a long time."

White clutched her lover's hand tighter and Yellow turned to look her in the eyes. She laid her sunny palm flat upon her opposite's neck and the goddess shut her gorgeous lashes.

"I want to fuck you."

"Then go ahead and fuck me."

They began kissing again and the entire world grew soft with hazy edges. Through a series of distorted moments, Yellow pinned White against the wall and pushed that phallus deep inside her with a slow thrust of her hips. White held Yellow close. Her sharp nails drew light lines across her golden skin each time she went in.

The sun queen took deep breaths and her eyes rolled back, listening to her goddess's sweet and beautiful cries. She held on tight to the soft skin of those long, white legs as her stomach filled with a rainbow static that made even the slightest contact feel like she was going to fly.

"Yellow, you can't actually feel anything, can you?"

 _Oh, I definitely felt something._


	3. Chapter 3

Yellow sat in her control room, drumming one set of fingers against her arm rest as she typed with the other, stopping only occasionally to look elsewhere. During those short seconds, she would typically stare into the galaxies displayed outside her window, taking in each of those milky stars arranged into sparkling bodies.

Late into the night, she called Blue Diamond.

The immediate area around Yellow's throne filled with oppositely colored light as the vision of the other empress came into view. Blue stood inside her chambers and had even come to answer the call herself.

"Good evening, Yellow." The dark bags beneath her eyes appeared worse than normal. "I was just thinking of you. It's funny that you would call."

"Interesting, I'm curious to know if we had the same thing in mind. Would you like to come over? I should be done here soon."

"Certainly. Should I meet you in your chambers?"

"That would be perfect. I'll see you shortly."

"See you soon."

Yellow hung up and went back to work, so she could go straight home a little while later.

Time dragged on, even though Yellow didn't actually wait that long. About three-fourths of her focus went to her work, while the other twenty-five percent considered everything else. Sexual thoughts cut in. Images of white and blue breasts appeared, as did photographs of plump, crying lips and soaking pussies. They came to make her high before her clarity banished them. Yellow worked faster than usual, and when she finally escaped, she walked faster than usual too.

Upon approaching, the Pearls informed her that Blue Diamond had come and awaited her in the main room.

Yellow Diamond emerged from the open doors.

"Hello, Yellow." Blue sat on the sofa, shimmering in the dull light coming from the fireplace. Its owner never asked for its ignition, but the Pearls tended to listen to all of the Diamonds.

"Hello, Blue." Golden eyes clung to azure curves shaded in the soft light. Blue, much like White Diamond, had intense hips, smooth skin, and large, supple breasts. Although, much like everything else, White's were bigger. That night, Blue had come wearing something like a nightgown—still elegant enough to be seen outside, but looser than her regular clothing. Beneath it, Yellow witnessed each of her contours, the round, the soft, and the occasionally angular.

"I was a little surprised that you called me here. It seemed like you might be too tired from work to have any guests."

"You should know by now that I never get tired."

Blue made a humorous grin, "Oh please." Then she looked into the flames.

Yellow took a spot next to her on the two-story-tall sofa and kissed Blue's cheek. One of her slender arms settled on her visitor's shoulder and both of them sat for a moment, just like that.

"Do you need anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." Blue leaned over to tuck herself into Yellow's free spaces and relax inside them. Her long lashes brushed against the golden queen's face.

"What was it like, when you made love with Pink?"

Blue drew in a sharp breath. "Amazing. We would make love for what felt like days; it went on and on. She loved kissing and had so much energy, but I never felt overwhelmed by her. I remember her being warm. It was nice." She came even closer. Her hand ended up on Yellow's leg. "You're warm too. Actually…" She took a moment to mull over her words. "You're both similar in a lot of ways. What made you ask?"

"I was just curious what it was like for you. I remember how you two used to disappear. How did you ever get anything done?"

"There was less work then, with more Diamonds and fewer colonies. Don't you recall?"

She didn't.

"Well, you've always put in long hours, haven't you? That's something I envy about you. I'm sure you must _sometimes_ get tired, but you get so much done, Yellow."

"If I do get tired, it's not something I think about."

"That's not good."

Yellow pushed their mouths together. "You don't need to worry about me."

And Blue phased off her gown.

Their sex almost always followed a particular order. That night, it began with the long kissing that, without fail, managed to swell both of their tongues. Even just making out, Blue tended to moan gently into Yellow's mouth. She couldn't make the same sounds White could, nor could she hold on as tightly, but she came close. Sometimes they would break apart so the sad ocean queen could catch her breath, but they never stayed separated long.

Next, Yellow usually pushed Blue backward onto the sofa, or pillow, or one time, even the floor, with an exact amount of force. It should never hurt her, but "surprise" her, and the kissing would normally continue from there. At some point, Yellow would break contact so she could fix her lips against Blue's jaw, her neck, her pretty breasts, her nipples, her stomach, and finally, her vagina.

At this point, Blue would be incredibly wet. Yellow always stroked through her pretty white hair and part her lips to find her clitoris. She lapped it up slowly with circular motions and light sucking once every minute for approximately seven seconds.

Whenever Blue came she would release a few tears, but manage to pull herself together to return the favor. With her eyes shut and her pretty lashes brushing against Yellow's skin, she would lick, suck, finger, and occasionally bite Yellow to paradise. The golden queen would huff and puff the entire time, moaning Blue's name.

"Fuck!" Her toes curled and her back arched as her lover's tongue smoothed over her clit. Guaranteed, her hand would weave itself into Blue's soft, perfect hair, and guaranteed, she would keep herself from balling up her fist and pulling.

" _Blue, fuck! I'm—_ " Yellow would grunt and groan and glitter in the heat of her orgasm and Blue would always stop to embrace her. Inevitably, her hands would reach right for those small breasts, which she played with during cunnilingus as well.

After they had licked and sucked on and touched one another, Yellow would take her. That night, she took Blue right there on the sofa. The golden queen mounted the azure one, using her trusty toy. With Blue's legs wrapped around her waist, Yellow thrust in deeply and slowly to draw out her soft cries. Sometimes Blue's long lashes would part, only slightly, but she never looked Yellow in the eyes.

She would drop her thin, beautiful brows and open her chubby lips. Barely touched, the fire overcame her as her body responded to Yellow's movement.

The golden queen pushed in far enough so she could lean forward and taste those azure lips. Blue loosened her legs to hold Yellow with her arms and the slow, long thrusts continued.

Blue came with her tongue in Yellow's mouth and her lids clamped shut. Both of them made out and held one another.

"Yellow…"

The sunshine queen kissed her lover's neck.

"Oh, Yellow—"

And then between her breasts, just beneath her gem. "Let me clean up, and I'll come back."

"Okay."

Blue usually cried at this point. The first time it happened, Yellow frowned and asked why she could possibly be weeping, but those two only ever coupled after Pink had died. Yellow never bothered to question her tears again, nor did she attempt to stop them. She couldn't, and every word they shared about Pink just brought out more.

Yellow caught her in the mirror of the washroom, wiping her eyes and staring into the flames.

Before she could return, Blue called her name and came slowly to the door.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to head back, if you don't mind."

"Alright." Yellow looked over her shoulder to find Blue wearing a puzzled expression. "What is it?"

"Your back—" She touched delicately the scratches drawn into Yellow's flesh.

The only thing the golden queen could say was: "What?" as she turned away from Blue to put her day-old markings in the mirror and feign confusion. "Oh, those—"

"I'm sorry." A single tear fell from one of her sad eyes. "I didn't mean to mark you. I didn't even realize I had done that. It was so intense…"

"I didn't notice." Yellow took the water from her cheek. "You didn't hurt me anyway. Don't worry about it."

Blue looked away a moment, worrying about it. "Well, before I go, I wanted to ask you what you're getting White for her 50,000th."

Yellow dropped her hand. "Her what?"

"Did you forget? It's coming up soon."

"Is it really?"

"Yes." Blue held back a laugh. "I don't think she likes talking about it, but all of her gems are going to come and wish her well. I intend on giving her a planet I found."

" _You're going to give her a planet?_ "

"50,000 is a big deal, Yellow."

The golden queen furrowed her brows.

"I know. It's hard to pick something out for someone who has everything." Blue kissed Yellow's cheek. "I just wanted to make sure we weren't getting her the same thing, but I see I didn't need to worry." She put her clothing back on, and squeezed Yellow's hand for a second. "I'll see you later. Thank you for having me."

"Of course, Blue."

The ocean queen went away and Yellow stared deep into her own reflection—specifically at the bags beneath her eyes that grew as intense as Blue's in only a moment's time.

Her adrenalin settled and she put her toy away.


	4. Chapter 4

"White, what do you want for your 50,000th?"

"Retirement," the goddess sighed.

She lounged in her own living room as the Pearls prepared them gallons upon gallons of tea. The steam followed around those special and gigantic cups, which a small group of servants wheeled around. White leaned over to collect her beverage, pinching the absurd handle with her pointer and thumb. Yellow followed suit when they brought hers, the breath from the hot fluid rising like factory waste.

"You had better not retire. I won't be taking any of your colonies. I break my back enough as it is."

"Have you seen the bags beneath my eyes?" White took a sip. "Any more and they'll turn into black holes. I can't believe I used to be cute. This job has turned me into a bag lady. You can hear it in my voice. _Pearls—_ " White squawked and all of her servants jumped. She and Yellow shared a short laugh. "I'm past my prime. I can't see things getting better from here."

One of her slaves wheeled over a smaller, but still very large, cup of sweetener. "I think you're beautiful, My Diamond."

"Thank you, Darling."

"Please." Yellow rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"White, you're gorgeous."

"Oh, yeah?"

The golden queen glared at her.

"Well, I guess I am pretty hot. I just feel so tired, but you wouldn't know what that's like, would you?" White winked and took a sip.

"Maybe I do, but it's not like it matters. I have to do what I've been put here to do."

"Oh, Yellow. How do you get through it?" White looked into her tea, which reflected back the bags beneath her eyes. "You're incredible. Even when I was your age…" The version of herself which existed inside those murky waters stared back. Almost every pore of her skin became visible past the steam, along with all of her crow's feet and shadows and now tangled brows. Her elegant hands shifted around the cup as her lungs exhaled to distort the image inside it.

"You never told me what you wanted."

White popped her lips. "Why don't you bring me some flowers?"

"I can't just give you flowers."

"Well, why not?"

"Because I know what Blue is getting you."

"Oh, stars," She sighed away the steam again. "What is she going to give me? I asked her not to make a big deal of it."

"I'm not going to tell you what it is."

White looked at Yellow for a long time. "Is she giving me two bouquets instead of one?"

The golden queen shook her head.

"How many flowers are we talking, Yellow?"

"I can't say."

No one, not even White Diamond, could get past Yellow's poker face. Those austere eyes revealed nothing and not one part of her face moved. Her lips didn't express; her brows never bent. She merely stared forward in her well-rehearsed resting bitch face.

"Damn you," and White sipped her tea.

Yellow smirked and took a drink herself. "But really, White. If you think of anything, let me know."

"I want you to tell me what Blue is getting me."

"Then disappointment awaits you."

White hid her grin behind her tea cup, but looked across the table at Yellow for only a second before her gaze travelled elsewhere.

"To tell you the truth, you've already given me everything I never knew I wanted. I would be happy with a nice bouquet, or even nothing at all. I don't need anything more from you, or from Blue for that matter."

Their souls sparked between glances.

"Have you told her about the things you do to me?"

Yellow made a frown. "No."

"I think you should." The goddess sank another sip. "At this point, I can't ask you to stop, but you should tell her, Yellow."

"I'll consider it."

"Please." Then she put her cup down on the coffee table and spoke. "Pearls—"

All of the servants jumped again. "Yes, My Diamond?"

"Give us some privacy, please. Feel free to take some leisure time. Good work today, all of you."

Each of the servants saluted and left, yet the tiny whispers arose around them like petit clouds of kicked-up dust. With the addition of their dainty feet marching on the tiles, neither Diamond could make out any of their gossip, but other matters required attention anyway.

Yellow put her cup down and had White on the couch.

With White bent over one of the hard, silver armrests, Yellow claimed her from behind, one hand tugging on that mass of wild hair and the other holding her hip. At one point, she leaned over and set her teeth deep into White's skin, just under her jaw.

The goddess screamed part of an aria as she usually did, pretty fingers tightening up around a couch cushion. White almost poked holes and drew out stuffing, but thankfully, her sharp nails never came to such violence.

" _My Diamond—_ "

The guest queen couldn't speak.

When their love-making ended, and the high of the orgasm enveloped White, Yellow held her close and lapped up the blood she had drawn from her lover's pale neck.

But White's body grew rigid with uneven breath. Inside the scent of fully realized sex came the sharp smell of tears.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No—" she gasped.

" _Then what's wrong?_ "

The opera goddess expelled her emotions in the form of fat droplets that nearly drowned the couch. All the while, Yellow held her, lapping up her blood and kissing wherever she could reach.

" _I love calling you 'My Diamond._ '"

The fallout still occurred, as all the sorrow had yet to go, but White could finally speak again. Yellow released her and quickly removed the phallus so they could embrace without any more penetration. In that time, White had stood to her full height, which consistently trumped both Yellow and Blue's, and embraced her visitor. White held her so tightly the sun queen could barely move.

"I can't do this job for one more year, much less another 50,000—but that's what they want from me. It's what they _need_ from me."

Yellow returned her embrace, but couldn't come near the pressure White inflicted.

" _I want to be yours._ " Her water landed upon a nude and sunny shoulder. "I'd give just about anything, if I could call you my diamond in earnest." White kissed Yellow's cheek before releasing her and going away to sit on her sofa and stare, with damp vision, at her own feet.

A few moments slipped by, where White caught her breath and cleared her saturated eyes. "Did you know—" something inside her perfect throat broke down and she had to stop to piece it back together, "that I learned to be intimidating by watching you?" A sad, quiet laugh experienced life for only a few seconds. "I had no clue what I was doing until the day you showed up. I came and found you, standing there glittering. You always knew exactly what to do."

White Diamond looked at her, and for once, Yellow had tears in her eyes after making love, too. They rolled along her face as she tried to blink them away.

"White, I'm sorry." She couldn't raise her hands to wipe the streams.

The goddess didn't reply, and after holding her attendant a while, she sent Yellow away due to the day's responsibilities flooding back in.


	5. Chapter 5

Pink and White used to have music lessons. Like she had with the rest of the Diamonds, White taught the youngest to sing. During their own time together, Yellow remembered her as strict, but never cruel. Sometimes White would bang on her instrument and playfully sing, "Open your mouth!" Or even, "Breathe, damn it!"

Her sessions with Pink always included some ridiculousness. Once they were practicing lip trills and she (accidentally) made a fart sound. White turned and saw the youngest Diamond's face saturate neon and replied, "If you're going to do that, at least do it on pitch."

Pink giggled, because of course she did.

One day, White told her, "Alright, this might sound odd, but you want your mouth to be open wide enough so that your chin is close to your neck. This will make it so your soft palate…"

Pink tried to open her mouth correctly while listening to what her instructor said, and had ended up pressing numerous rolls into her neck. She appeared to have about five chins.

Seeing the amusement on White's face, she pointed her eyes in opposite directions and breathed noisily through her teeth.

"You know what, that looks great. Wonderful job, Pink."

The student tried not to laugh.

"Hold your face right there. Don't move. We're going to sing now."

But White's hand stopped before touching the keyboard.

"Actually—and I can't believe I forgot—you need to stick out your tongue. It will really help the saliva—I mean— _the sound_ get right out of there."

Pink's entire three-story body shook. She stuck out her tongue.

"Just beautiful. Now see if you can match this note." White played the very lowest one.

Pink sucked in a breath and gurgled.

Both of them burst into laughter for a long time before trying to get back to the lesson.

White sat at her instrument, five thousand years later, staring at the lowest key and dressed to the teeth in fineries. She had become La Reine de l'Ennui and slowly skinned her lips.

"White—"

Yellow came in and paused a few steps from the instrument and the opera singer, who wouldn't turn around.

"Everyone is wondering where you are."

White still neglected to reply, but she did look out the window, into the twinkling stars. She shined just as brightly. Even her tiniest movements reflected all the colors of the light spectrum.

The goddess sighed.

Yellow sang to her, "Open your mouth!"

The eldest queen choked on a little laughter. "I've taught you well. That sounded beautiful."

"Thank you, White. Are you ready to go?"

"I suppose so." Yet she lingered, having turned to leave her bench but unable to complete the task. White glittered all the while, blinking her heavy, snow-colored lashes.

Eventually, she stood, and as Yellow came to offer her an arm to link her own around, the opera goddess captured the smaller empress in an embrace.

"Come on. You look too fabulous to feel this sad, White."

"You're right. Let's go."

Both of them left with their hands held, taking slow steps to La Reine's throne room. Any gems that passed stopped to worship them, specifically _her_ , shouting polite words, such as: "Happy emergence, My Diamond!"

She waved them off with an elegant hand and arrived late to her own party.

Every corner of the room blossomed in gorgeous flowers that reflected in white and silver. Bouquets lounged like longing ladies upon pedestals and even the goddess's throne wore strings of blooms.

"Oh, Yellow. It's beautiful—"

But as Blue Diamond approached, White went to embrace her and all three of them travelled to the back of the room to sit and slay.

Her nobles came first to greet her and offer up paintings they had done of her, or contribute more flowers to the already mountainous piles Yellow had set down. Every one of them wished her a happy emergence and left their offerings at her feet. The Pearls came and collected them and soon the chamber expressed an even heavier floral scent.

Through it, White sat almost completely still.

Blue spoke to her, and so did Yellow, but between the conversation and the haze, she hardly moved. Her gems came in. Time continued. Light shone in and La Reine sparkled beneath it; not of her own volition, but because that was simply what she had been made to do.

Only when Yellow Diamond stood to stretch her legs did White's head turn to follow her. Something gooey and furtive stuck inside her magical eyes, just like the unspoken, secret words between her teeth. In turning her face, even slightly, she dropped the fabric around her neck enough to display the top of Yellow's bitemark. The golden queen watched as Blue's heavy eyes caught the ugly pink and purple stain against her flawless white and grey. She, too, turned, but to strike with an accusation and a crisp shot of hurt.

White's charming eyes, during those impossibly long four seconds, never left Yellow. They shined on, as her big, beautiful lips birthed a demure grin.

 _Did you honestly believe I would never find out?_

 _What does it matter? You all use me just the same._

Fin


End file.
